Along with the increasing popularity of handheld devices such as smart phones, PDAs and UMPCs etc. more and more functionality is to be integrated into a single portable device. A typical example of such a device is a mobile phone (also referred to as smart phones or media phones) which incorporate functions like Global Positioning System (GPS), wireless local area networks (WLAN), and Bluetooth. Typically, each of these features uses high performance stable clock signals. These clock signals are typically generated by temperature compensated crystal oscillators or TCXO, and for each feature there is usually a separate TCXO. As an example, such a system 100 can be seen in FIG. 1, where TXCOs 102-1 to 102-4 are provided for WLAN circuitry 104, GSP circuitry 106, Bluetooth circuitry 108, and other media circuitry 110. These crystal oscillators (i.e., 102-1 to 102-4) are generally more expensive than normal crystal oscillators due to their high stability and precision. However, due to competition in the market, there is a very high pressure to build the electronic devices at a very low price. Despite the desire to simplify systems (i.e., 100) in order to lower the costs, a typical portable device uses a separate TCXO for each feature because of difficulty in buffering TCXO output signals due to their small voltage swing and high frequency. Therefore, there is a general need for buffering the TCXO output signals.